You are my sunshine
by azndevil9
Summary: "I don't believe in love at first sight," Call it lust if you will. I didn't know then that you'll be the person to lit up my world. But the moment our eyes met, all that I live for turn to dust. "You, who light up my life," unconditionally I give you my heart, "You are my sunshine."
1. Chapter 1

I know it take me forever to post this even though i had the ideas for so long. Im sorry _

And yet i can't still come up with a resolution that will satistfy you guys cause i know this one is a sad one [i have said so in under the rain] but i'm working on it. it won't be long.

Warning do't read if your not into sad ending. It just a sweet and gentle romance - at least that what i think lol. Please enjoyed. And i know it very long..so please ignore minor errors cause i'm too lazy to go over them lol

And noted this is very confusing since there are repeated flashback and back in the present again. but i wanted to written it that way. it a pov of sessomaru telling the story and miroku memories all in together.

Anyway: Enjoy ^^

* * *

**Summary:**

**"I don't believe in love at first sight," Call it lust if you will. I didn't know then that you'll be the person to lit up my world. But the moment our eyes met, all that I live for turn to dust. "You, who light up my life," unconditionally I give you my heart, "You are my sunshine."**

**You are my sunshine**.

"I love you." She smiled weakly as her hand dropped from his tearful face. He couldn't take it. Not went he just realized she the person he been waiting for his whole life.

No.

Not this.

Anything but this.

"Call the ambulance!" He cried out in desperate, "God dammit someone calls the ambulance!" But there was no one there except for the dead corpses around them. He brought her cold lips to his, "I love you." He sobbed. The three words she will never be able to hear.

Never had he cried so hard in his life. It was the first time he cried and it shall be the last. Heavy and fast footsteps were heard behind him, a young man with silver hair coming running. He turned around to meet the shock eyes of the young man.

Breathless from the running, but perhaps he was too late, he looked at the unconscious girl in his friend arms, he spoke, "Sango, she…"

~oOo~

Miroku stared at the garden full of roses before him, the corner of his lips curled. Love is a beautiful thing. What a joke. He smirked to himself, that fool Sesshomaru has found his happy ending. Where then, does his happy ending go? He remembers he and Sesshomaru made a bet long ago, to see who would meet their true love first. But of course both men were merely joking. They always have time for women, just never with one woman. Life had turned both hearts into ice and love was just but a mere word. Who would have guess the cold blooded and cruel Miroku Watase would be the first one to be shot by cupid love arrow. But perhaps his love came so fast and so unexpected that it also leaves him as unexpected and fast. Miroku ponder at the memories. It had been six years, but the scar in his heart never seems to heal. How stubborn it is, just like her.

Her; like the salt on his fresh wound.

From the garden suddenly arose a tiny figure making toward his way. She held a bouquet of roses in her hand, all nicely trimmed, skipping along the large garden full of roses. She saw Miroku and smiled brightly, "Ah, good morning Miroku-sama."

In the morning light, for a moment there, his heart lurched. This girl can smile so brightly after what happened to her family a year ago, in other word, she can smile so brightly like this is because of love. The word love is despicable.

"Why do you always smile so brightly?" He had asked her then and she had replied with one of her annoyingly bright smile, "I can smile brightly like this is because of love. It's because of you, Miroku." It was her way of saying he was her love.

Like salt on a fresh wound, the memories of six years returned, without even a warning, cruelly brought it back to his head like it was just yesterday. He looked at the girl in front of him then grimly turned away; he dropped his cigarette and never once looks back.

Kagome looked at Miroku's back and frowned. He always so scornful to her, perhaps he doesn't like her. She had never seen a man back to be as lonely as him before. That man, why does he always look at her with such bitter expression? She was grateful to him, he had done a great deal in saving her life too, and never had she thought that he would hate her so. That one thing she'll never get. Kagome sighed then head her way, she had many thing to do today. Today is a special day, shouldn't any unhappy thought should get in her way, but still the thought of her savior hating her…

"Something about a pretty lady holding a bouquet of roses with a troublesome look on her face should bother her boyfriend to a great deal." A voice which always manages to make her heart jumped pulled her out of her thought. She looked up to find Sesshomaru standing in front of her with a smile on his face.

He pulled her into his embrace and planted kisses on her lips. He held her face in his hands, "Care to tell me what the matter?" he asked ever so gently.

She carefully pulled away from him, afraid to damage the roses. He smiled at her action, later he found out that doing things slowly and at the most careful was something at birth which she can't change. It's in her nature so. He would always laugh at her for that.

"I don't think Miroku-sama is very fond of me at all." She said with pouted lips, and he just wanted to grab her right there and plant kisses so passionately upon those lips.

He smiled, one of those that made her heart drop, "If anything, any man should be very fond of you at first sight."

"But he looked at me so grim, plus he never says a word every time I greeted him."

Her worry face is too much for him, he might just take her right there. "He doesn't like seeing us together, our relationship, what we have. Over all he can't stand to see any couple in love." he paused, "because his love doesn't have a happy ending."

Kagome tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Plus you reminded him of Sango too entirely. You guy would be great friends if met," he sighed, reluctant for his next words, "I wouldn't have him look at you in anyway other way then now."

Kagome stared at him. He sighed again, "Rather selfish of me but you're too much like his first love. I can't have him look at you the way he used to look at her." No, he would go crazy.

"Her? The woman name Sango you mean?" Kagome asked, confused.

Sesshomaru nodded. "This Sango is Miroku-sama first love?"

He nodded again, a bit of impatience show in his eyes now; he just wanted to carry her into his bedroom right now. "And you say that I look like his first love?"

He nodded yet again, his cute little adorable Kagome asked too many annoying things today. Doesn't she know what today is? Why bother with such unimportant stuff?

She suddenly gasped, "Are you jealous, Sesshomaru?"

Quickly he turned away, "We got many thing to prepare for today. Let' us hurry."

Kagome giggled and followed after him, "You're so cute!" She called out loud after him.

A gush of wind blew their way and stirred up Sesshomaru hair across his face. Little did she know, under those long strands of silver, a light color of red has take place, and he quicken his pace. Her footstep desperately trying to catch up to him but her laughter wouldn't dare him to slow down.

~oOo~

"Happy one year anniversary," Sesshomaru raised his glass at Kagome from across the table. The atmosphere playing in the air at the moment is completely romantic and most dazzling. Kagome look absolutely wonderful in her black silky dress. It reminded him of that night when he spotted her. Indeed she was lovely, especially in black.

Kagome blushed under Sesshomaru intense gaze, and clink her glass with his. The rosy colored taking over her cheeks made her look even more irresistible. A smile played on his lips,

"I should very much like to skip dinner, take you in my arms, throw you on the bed and "

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped, more shade of red colored her cheeks.

Sesshomaru laughed, "Do you know what would made this night perfect?"

"Rain," She smiled.

How he love that smile, now he still can't believe he could ever love anything else than the rain itself; nonetheless, anyone at all. But ever since she appeared in his life, he has found himself looking at her and only her. He was no longer lonely. No more need to admire the falling rain that he once thought was so beautiful. He was complete.

~oOo~

"If you smile like that again, I'm afraid I might have you for dinner." Sesshomaru smiled mischievously.

Kagome gasped again, "Why you are very-"

"Naughty?" He laughed and move to her, whispering in her ear, "Do you like it?"

She giggled as he nibbling on her earlobe, "I can't say that I'm not enjoying this when I indeed do." He moves to her neck, "Why, I very much do."

He picked her up from her seat and fully wrapped her in his arms, "Ever since the first night I brought you home, I was anything but gentleman-like." He placed her on the bed gently and settled himself on top of her.

"No," She gasped, a little breathless, "but you were amazing." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to her. His hand move under her dress hungrily then...she broke off their kiss.

He looked at her with his brow raised. "I just remember your thirty first birthdays is this Saturday."

Sesshomaru nodded in annoying, "Yes, and what about it?" Why are they discussing this when right now she should be in his arms, screaming his name. Doesn't she know how a man and woman differ?

"It's this coming Saturday. That mean I only have two more day. I need a present, a perfect one. How am I going to do that when I only have two days? Plus there are many thing I should like to prepare for, I think I-"

He cut her off with a kiss, putting her on his laps as he sat up and leaned against the pillow. "Breathe," he ordered and she followed.

"You're the most perfect gift that I ever got. I don't need anything but you." He tapped her nose.

She opens her mouth to protest but he beat her to it, "The only thing that could make you even more perfect for me is…"

"Is what?"

He leaned in to steal another kiss from her, "Is to be my wife."

A small gasp couldn't help but escaped from her lips, it was surely unexpected, nonetheless surprising as well as amazing.

"I.. I don't know what to say."

He laughed lightly and held her hands up to his lips, "You can say yes." He lay a kiss her on both of her hands.

A bright smile spread across her face and she swung her arms around his neck, bringing them both down the bed.

"I love to!"

Sesshomaru pulled her face to his and with his other hand, he turned off the light. Laughter echoed throughout the hallway from their bedroom. Tonight is a full moon with a clear sky.

~oOo~

"I can tell you many "I love you" if you would only say one to me," she giggled against his ear and he felt a gush of hot air rise through his face. Her long brown hair falls upon his shoulder as her arms wrapped around his neck. He turned to face her, a cold expression on his face as how he always faces her. He looked into her big chocolate color eyes and she smiled at him with one of her sunshine smile. That is what he called it anyway. Every time she smiled, his whole world lit up and he resists the urge to smile back.

"Don't smile so brightly like that at me." He said coldly to her.

He knows he treated her coldly, sometime even harsh and cruel, but it's never bother her or bring her down. "Do you want me to frown at you then?" She laughed. How he loves to hear her laughs, it's always managed to speed up his heart. He stared at her with emotionless eyes and she brought her lips to his,

"I love you, Miroku."

Miroku sprung up from his bed, he run his fingers through his hair, frustrated, sweat pour from his forehead. A dream, yet again. A small curse escaped from his mouth. Even when she's gone, she still won't let him forget her, not even one second. She appeared in his life every minute, even in his dreams, whether he like it or not. Just like before, yes, nothing had change. Except that she was no longer by his side. Yet the thought of her made his heart race, still.

He smirked to himself bitterly, all his life he treated people cruelly, stepping on their pain to reach his goal. Now it's his turn to be torture, by her. He hated her; he hated her for leaving him. Didn't she know that he love her ever since the first moment she smiled at him?

~oOo~

"I don't get why you come here every day when you don't like looking at us." Sesshomaru sat down beside Miroku. As usual he sat in front of the garden with his box of cigarette.

"I want to forget it but at the same time I want to remember every single detail. Looking at you guys reminded me of how we used to be but then I also hated it." He smiled looking ahead. "Does it make sense?"

_I want to forget her but yet I can't. _

"I don't know. I can't imagine how you feel but I know that if one day I lost her I don't think I can breathe anymore." Sesshomaru said with feeling from the bottom of his heart, "She had become the reason for me to live." he paused, "No, the reason that I'm alive more exactly."

"She is very much like her." Miroku suddenly said.

"Yes, I noticed too." Sesshomaru smiled gently, "She wanted to hear about Sango. I'm asking for your permission."

Miroku chuckled, "I have nothing left to lose."

He looked up into the bright sky but all he can see is darkness, exactly how his heart had been since she left him. Where then does his sunshine goes?

~oOo~

"They were different you said?" Kagome giggled in Sesshomaru's laps.

"Didn't you know different attract? " She played with his hair, "Just like you and me."

He smiled, "Yes, I supposed." He paused for a long moment before he started again, "That year Miroku was only 25 and so was I, and we were only trying to make our best in the world. In other words, we tried to makes as much money as possible."

"That not something to be ashamed about, you have become successful. You both have."

"Well yes, but as you know before I know of love, I know of nothing else. Miroku profession was a detective at the time, at a young age he was impressive. He know and do his job well, he was very capable at it."

"So what's the problem?"

"The reason for his quick rising fame was because he only works for money. He was a cold man, cruel even."

"I believed I'd met a cruel man." Kagome giggled.

"Nonetheless, if you would just let me tell the story." Sesshomaru voice was firm but gentle.

"I apologized for the interruptions." Kagome stuck out her tongue and Sesshomaru couldn't help but smiled. How could he be mad at her?

"As I say, he was a man who would do anything in the presence of money. As a detective he didn't stand in the face of justice, he works for whoever pays more. Never he care for doing the right thing, most of his clients are in the shady world and so his assignments are always dangerous. Even so, he had one rule; he worked on his own order, he only do thing his way. He may like the money but he doesn't need it. People who hire him understand that, they hire him without questioning his method because they know he get the job done. He has always done what he wants, never guilt, never worries, never care, until he met her."

Her named was Sango Mori, until he met her, he doesn't know what love is.

Six years ago.

The women looked up to see a gun aim directly at her face. Wide eyes, she looked at the man who she thought loved her, pleading. The same man who ready to shoot her anytime he wishes to. A smile appeared on his face. What happened to love? She thought. Never had she thought she could squeeze a smile out of this cold blooded man who she'd fallen in love with. He, who appeared in her happy life like a gush of wind and stir up the excitement in her heart once again, she left her peaceful world and follow him into his dangerous world knowing she love him more than he love her. She just wanted him to smile her way just once, never she thought that he would smile at her death. Never had she thought he would smile with thought of killing her in his mind.

No, he was ready to kill her.

A tear stroll down her beautiful face, "Tell me you didn't use me."

"I can't lie," He replied coldly, "I used you to get what I want."

"Now that you do, you're going to kill me." Her face was too beautiful to be covered in tears. It's such a pity. But being beautiful wasn't going to keep her, her life. No, it was not a good enough reason for him.

"A person who can keep a secret is a dead one," he stared into her painful eyes through his emotionless violet orbs. He didn't feel anything at all. This beautiful woman who loved him so much yet she can't stir up anything in him. He doesn't need her anymore.

"I thought you loved me." She broke down crying. This woman didn't even question why. In the very last minute she still loves him, giving up her life for him without any question. The pains he gave her were real and he can see it through her eyes. Yet she can't stir his heart, not even one heart beat.

"You can hate me, you'll feel better," his voice run with ice cold wind from the North.

"I can never hate you." She whispered through her tears. He pulled the trigger and that was her last word.

_I thought you loved me. _

He smirked before her dead body, "I can't lie, not to a dead person."

Forgive me.

.

If only her love can move his heart, just one bit. Let him feel that feeling where his heart can skip a beat. Let him feel that guilty feeling which his friends always talk about. If only then, maybe he wouldn't have to kill her.

Stepping over her dead body, he put his gun back into his shirt pocket and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood on his face. Outside a black car arrived the moment he steps out of the door.

"So you killed her?" A young man about his age and carried extraordinary long silver hair asked when he seated himself inside.

"I don't need her anymore." He replied simply as if it wasn't a big deal. He pulled his jet black hair backward and managed a small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His hand stained with the blood which splatters to his hair, "I needed a shower."

"It's hard to believe you're a detective," His friend laughed. Only then you can tell that they're friends. Their voices are toneless. Cold and without a care for society.

"Would you rather ask, what kind of detective are you?" He joked along. It's not hard for him to believe that he could be feeling this light after killing someone. No, he was rather used to it.

"Sesshomaru, don't you keep a box of tissue in your car?"

The young man named Sesshomaru laughed, "Why should I? I don't need to wipe blood off my hands every day." He paused for a second as if thinking, "One day it will all come back to haunt you, Miroku."

Miroku laughed, "I'm waiting for that day to come too."

~oOo~

Miroku take the envelope full of money, and without bother to count it he put it in his pocket. "Ottawa." He nodded at the man seated behind the desk and took his leave.

"Watase," the man named Ottawa suddenly spoke up. Miroku turned around to meet his hesitate face.

"Something's the matter?" He's asked but nonetheless unconcerned.

"There is a matter I wished of your assistance. You're the perfect man for the job, as far as I know," he paused for some thought, "but it might require some time, possibly long."

Miroku looked uninterested and the man began again, "The price shall be whatever you desire. This shall benefit us both."

"Oh?" Miroku's eyes lit up with interest. "Tell me about it."

"Just be yourself," the man smiled, "it all about seduction."

He smiled in amused, "I'm quite please to hear that."

~oOo~

He pushed up his glasses as the girls sighed, then turned around, a smirk on his face, he write his name on the board. Miroku Hanzo.

"You may call me Hanzo sensei and nothing more," his voice was cold but his dashing smile didn't seem so. Once the again, the girls sighed in their seat. Miroku mused, it was the first time he has taken on such a job that required him to pose as a teacher in an all girl school. It shall be interesting; after all he has always enjoyed the presence of women, young girls, especially.

At that time, the door swung opened and a girl stood panting, swaying everyone attention toward her. Immediately, she looked up and smiled brightly, "Ohayo!" And when she catches his eyes, surprise flashed in her eyes but she smiled at him anyway, "I'm sorry sensei."

He didn't know what has struck him, but at that moment he felt paralyzed. Stunt, perhaps. But the moment she smiled, it seems as if the whole room had lit up. He stood still for a minute then quickly regained his composer, his face once again turned cold.

He looked at her through his glasses and found himself being held onto her innocent face. "What is your name?" He asked coldly.

She smiled again; she was the first one that didn't seem to be intimidated by his blood cold voice. "Mori. Sango Mori."

He nodded and she took her seat, he watches as she chatted with her friends, bright smiles keep appearing on her face. Such happiness that he long for. At that time, he had thought she was an angel sent by heaven to color his colorless world. While surprised by his thought, he found himself unable to look away from her dimples as it deepens every time she laughed. Even her laughs cause disturbing to his mind. He recalled his friends named him the unmovable Miroku. And when their eyes met for the second time and her dimples yet again deepen, he decided he would make her his.

Because for the first time; his unmovable heart skips a beat.

But she wasn't his target. His target was the girl seated not too far away chatting happily with her little group of friends who looked at her as if she were their queen. One word passes his mind, annoyances. The type that he dislikes most. But, he smiled, nonetheless a lovely sight to gaze upon. One that stirs up the lust in him but unable to moves his heart. One that he can use is the type that he likes best. Or so to say, enjoys best.

She was beautiful with a body no men in their right mind would deny. A look that say; money. Indeed her family reputations never end if it was about money. Tenjo Hana, he smirked, he shall be the death of her.

"Hey Sango," her friend called, "Looked at Tenjo checking out Hanzo sensei." her friends gazed traveled over Hana group and Sango followed. "Looked like love," her friend giggled.

Sango didn't laugh along but let her gazed traveled to the new teacher. He looked too young to be a teacher and entirely too handsome, yet he has the coldest eyes she ever seen. So cold that when their eyes met she could feel hers inside being froze up. His violet eyes are like a raging midnight storm, unavoidable and impossible to ignore. But the feeling made her excited, no one or not even anything has ever made her feel this way before. And when their eyes met again, she couldn't help but smiled at him, he who made her inside tingly. At once she realized that he was the person she been waiting for.

"Love?" Sango repeated, "Do you believe in love at first sight Kara?"

Kara looked at her weirdly for a moment and then laughed, "Talked about innocent Sango-chan," Kara said in a teasing voice, "in this classroom or possibly the whole school, there isn't a single virgin soul left beside you. Such novelty love doesn't exist here."

"Don't you love your boyfriend then Kara-chan?"

Kara laughed, "If I don't love him no one else will."

Sango stared at her friend, even when she first met Kara; she was odd to begin with.

~oOo~

"What do you like about me sensei?" Hana flipped her blond curled and smiled seductively at Miroku. He toyed with her lips, making her body shivered under his arms and he smirked to himself. This rich princess was no different than any other women he encounters. They all melt under his touch and soon declared their undying love for him. If love can be define with mere skills then he doesn't want to know what love is. If love can happened so quickly under his fingers then he wonders how many time has he been in love.

He doesn't need that kind of love. "I like the fact that you're so eager to learn." He trailed his lips over her neck and she giggled.

"Oh my," she gasped, "you are exceedingly skillful sensei."

He moves to the lining of her cleavage and she rise responding to his touches. Shameless, he wonder if her daddy know that his little girl was nothing more but shameless whore, getting excited over men touches. He smiled knowing he got her well wrapped around his finger. It wasn't a bad deal, he admits he has never liked the result of clingy women, after all he did seduce them in the first place, but he has never denied the pleasure of a woman either.

Maybe she like interrupting, maybe its fate, and maybe it seem as if they're meant to be. Every time she steps into the room, the room seems to brighten all of a sudden; just her presence is enough to make everything shine. He didn't know when he started calling her his sunshine, all he knows is that every time she smiles, the sun seems to be shining on her. Just her and her alone.

"Ah… I'm so sorry," Her face became deep red and she begins to sputtered, "I… didn't… school was over… I uh forget.. I'm sorry!" she bowed and run to collect her forgotten stuffs then speed off just as quickly and unexpected as she always appeared. And he remembered that she always seem to be in a hurry. Hurrying into his life and hurrying off of his life; all in just a flash. Always leaving him wondering, where she has gone off to now, always leaves him heartaches. When is she coming back? Because the truth is, he misses her, always have, the moment she out of his arms. And finally leaving him to live in pains; forever. And he realized that she's not coming back. Never coming back.

No more 'I'll see you tomorrow.' It pain him to know that he can't looked at her back anymore and with a true smile, whispering; goodbye, my sunshine.

"How annoying," Hana's voice brought his attention away from the shadow that long disappeared behind the closed door.

Indeed, how annoying. He pushed the girl away as she tried to continue what they were doing. She pouted, and he resists the urged to push her off him. He had never been fond of lustful girls acting cute. Once they've been tainted, and so all of their innocent drained away. Why bother to act cute?

Instead he smiled at the girl in front of him but replay another blushing face in his mind. She's someone who he would enjoy humiliating.

00000000

"I guess it's true," Kagome suddenly spoke up softly, her voice a bit sleepy, "what they said."

Sesshomaru smiled and squeezed her gently then pulled her closer to him, "What did they said?"

"You get what you hate." Kagome answered with a yawned and Sesshomaru laid her head slowly down the pillow. "Miroku-sama dislike cute girl yet Sango-san seem very cute to me."

"Well you know what they said," Sesshomaru lay beside her, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"No, what did they said?" Kagome's voice was getting softer by the second.

"They said, when in love, expect the unexpected," he kissed her hair, "did you ever expect that I'd save your life from jumping off a 30 floors building?"

She laughed and turned to face him, "Maybe. But I didn't expect that it was an angel who saves me."

He laughed as he kisses her forehead and watched her lashes slowly fall. "I thought you were a goddess."

~oOo~

Miroku sipped through the rest of his black coffee. Tonight will be yet another sleepless night. He's scared to go to sleep, because then he would see her in his dream. Where he's standing on a crowded streets and everything passes by him in a color of gray. Then she appears with a bright smile on her face and everything suddenly become bright and colorful. She, who brought the sun with her everywhere she goes, and she, who painted his heart red.

But what the different between staying up remember her and in his bed calling out her name? The different is that every time he woke up, she not there anymore. It was from then that he started to hate her. Started to hate everything around him.

~oOo~

"She's the heir to her father fortune, a fortune which comes from smuggling massive amount of drugs. An illegal yet money flowing business that she will joined in three month on her 16th birthday. Make her your and in three month, find the head quarter where all the deals take place and you shall never have to work again."

"Sound promising," was all he said then takes his leave. The man smiled knowing he got Miroku word. He didn't feel guilty, in this kind of business it was everyman for himself and he knows full well Miroku would do the same. He didn't tell him that while the result is indeed promising, the price to pay could be well his own life. The Tenjo family business has been carried on safely for generations, and while many said the same, none has ever had the life to come back. Oh, one did come back; he came with all seven bullets inside him. Ottawa chuckled, Miroku Watase reputation isn't one to mess with, indeed astounding, and perhaps the only man left in this dangerous business to take on the job.

~oOo~

He looked up from his book and found her staring at him with her big brown eyes. Knowing she was caught she blushed and looked down quickly, then unknown to his mind what she was thinking, he saw her two dimples appeared. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Perhaps he has finally gone mad, but at that moment he thought she was cute.

But she couldn't help her heart from beating so fast, she was embarrassed, but it wasn't the reason why. Why, her young heart has fallen in love. Can I love you sensei?

She didn't know she be asking that question so fast later, before she know it, standing before her was a very amuse Miroku.

"Do I have something on my face, Miss Mori?"

Sango's face turn deep red, she manage and weak no and wouldn't dare to look up at him. Miroku smiled, "Then please focus."

Unknowing to him, that's smile toward her was genuine, if only he could see himself he would sure be surprise. All who know him wouldn't think he was capable of such gentle smile. And unknown to the both of them, on the other side of the room was Hana gritted her teeth in anger. Apparently she had seen it all, that kind of smile will never be for her.

"Sensei?"

He remembered that time when he turned around to her voice, her pink cheeks, rosy lips and eyes so determined had suck the soul right out of him and he lost the control to resist himself. Never had anyone done such strangeness to him, yet he found himself more drawn to it.

He wanted her just by looking at her. To devour her all at once. Yet her pureness is what he loves. None had made him so ever indecisive before. This girl, what has she done to him?

"Yes?" He remembers he always answered her with a cold voice, but it never seems to hold her back. That time with her brightest smile, without hesitation at all, she told him her feeling.

"I like you sensei!" Then she ran out so fast, ignoring if his heart agree or not.

And everything after that went by so naturally, never had he thought he could be in such a pure and normal relationship like this. Without a motives. And for the first time his heart felt at ease, only when by her side did he feel so light and calm. Only then that he can forget everything, let go of everything. He needed just her.

He closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the every second they spent by each other.

"Gotcha!" he opened his eyes to see her bright smile hovering over him, blocking the warm sun light, but all he could see was her smile shining. The scent of her shampoo overwhelmed his nose, they're like toxic to him and he can never get enough.

"It's the first time I see you smiled sensei, you looked so relaxed," then she pouted and put her hands on her waist, "But no fair, you did it when I'm not here."

Then she laughed and wraps her arms around his neck and shook him, "Do it again." He sat up and gently pulled her on his laps, "You talk too much." He enjoyed making her mad, because then her pouted lips would look so cute. But she never gets mad for too long, she would smile back right away. He told her once that he can't understand her unexpected bright mood; she smiled and said it was because of him. That, she could never get mad at him.

He pulled her into a kiss, "Ah wait…" then another one, and another one, until she would stop squirming in his arms and sit still. She rest her forehead against his when they pulled out, she completely intoxicated him.

"Sensei, you're not being fair." She looked into his soulless eyes and wonder if her image would reflect back, "But it's okay sensei," she smiled sadly, "I really like sensei because that the way sensei is. No matter what I still like sensei." And he would look at her coldly, ignoring her words. They kiss again, this time more strongly.

That was the first step to love.

"It always me saying how I feel, you never say it sensei. Don't you like me?" And he would always reply in an uncaring manner, "You're so annoying." Her face fell for a quick second then she would get up and smile brightly to him, "I'll see you tomorrow sensei." He stared up at her and in the sunlight he could only see her smile waving back at him.

He doesn't know why he treated her so cruelly, pretending like he unaware of the sadness he causes her. But looking at her small figure as she skip away into the sun give him happiness, he would always smile and whispered, "Goodbye, my love, my sunshine."

~oOo~

Their love was pure and innocent, until…

Kagome put her spoon down, "Until what?" Sesshomaru smiled, "Finish your breakfast first."

"Now I see." Kagome said in deep thought and Sesshomaru laughed at her expression. She couldn't be cuter.

"What did you see?"

"Miroku-sama was a cold man to begin with."

"Your soup is getting cold."

"Hmph! And you're just like him!" The room was fills with Sesshomaru abrupt laughter.

~oOo~

"Sango, your father is here to see you." Sango's mother told her with a concern face.

"Why? It's not that time of the month yet." Sango face darken, she had never like it when she had to see him. The man she called father is keeping her existence a secret to society. Why; because as preferred to him, she was his secret weapon.

"What do you want?" Sango said coldly to the man in front of her. A man with an incredible dangerous aura surrounded him. He sat with great posture, a seriousness show on his face. Behind him was a line of strong and tall men in black suit and shade. And for once Sango was glad that he kept her existence from the world. At least, she is still able to live a normal life until… she sighed at the thought.

"As you know your sixteen birthdays is coming up, there should be no problem until then and everything should go as planned. But I just been informed, the cops are at it again." His voice was deep and full of authority. A voice belongs to a man with great power and wealth.

"Just do like you always done. Send them back, dead." She knows that this coming from her was against everything she believes in. But to have a father who been actively pursue by international polices. To been born just for the purpose of taking over this dirty business that had been going on for generation, what choice did she have?

She soon, will become a monster like him.

"I'm afraid this time they are determined until the end," He paused and take out a big envelope, he took out one picture and show it to her, "These are possible expert of what they could send but I want you to beware most of this man. He's a very dangerous man to us. Remember this face Sango and do not forget."

She never understands why people said love hurt so much. A pain that you'll could never forget. Because her loves with sensei are like butterfly and flower, sweet yet passionate, gentle and bitter at the same time. But now she understands, she can feel it right now and she can hear it. The sound of her heart shattering, the pain of knowing she was born to be his enemy from the start.

Sango stared through the little square window on the door, where Miroku sat with Hana in his arms. Hana sat on his laps, wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing those lips, all of which belongs to her. Hana kisses him which so much passion, exactly like how she also kisses him. Was Hana also fallen under those seductive eyes of his? Of course she has known of this, his relationship with Hana; after all, it was her, the one that came second.

Why would she even think that he would stop his relationship with Hana after he has her? Men like him just don't stop at one. She doesn't even know if he loves her. She was certain he didn't for he had never smile her way just once, nor had he look at her so passionately like she did to him. No, it was always the ice cold look to her warm one, always the smug when he hurt her. Yes, he enjoyed hurting her very much. Like now. He gentle to her, but such gentleness seems so far and distance, as if when he leave her, it would be a gentle pain that she wouldn't even felt. And yet, she still loves him so much.

Hana, her little sister from a different mother that she never knows she even had.

Poor Hana.

Poor little Hana.

A pawn in her father chess game. A pawn waiting to be catch till the queen comes out.

Is she the queen then?

Then it struck her. A trap. It was a trap. The bait was set and the prey had bit.

Either if he chooses Hana or her. Checkmate.

The only ultimate winner will be her father then? What then, are his daughters? Players on the chess board, waiting to be move?

A drop of tear rolled down her cheek unconsciously to her. She laughs at herself. Did she said that she love him so much? How would he look at her when he is to find out? Would he kill her? Surely so.

She turned and ran away, how much did she love him? Who would she betray, for the sake of love?

_How much can I love him?_

_~oOo~_

"I never understand the way you do thing." Sesshomaru said looking at Kagome's little figure out on the rose field. How a look could be so different from Miroku, a look that reflect calmness, happiness.

And Miroku who sat next to him always had a raging midnight storm in his eyes. Emptiness, regretful, pains. Miroku looked at Sesshomaru and smiled, an empty smile, he offered his cigarette but Sesshomaru shook his head. Miroku smirked,

"Since when?"

"Kagome said if I don't stop smoking she won't let me touch her."

Miroku laughed loudly, sad laugh, bitter laugh. Sesshomaru smiled to himself in sympathy. Miroku is a fool for love. Never had he see someone who loved so strongly as Miroku, nor so desperately. He can't give her a proper love, he can't assure her love. And so can her.

Even though he already knew the answer he still asked, "You knew didn't you? So why then…"

Miroku turned to him and for a first in the longest time did Sesshomaru see affection in his eyes. "Because I had already fallen in loves with her. Fallen so hard that I can't get up," he smiled a sad smile. No raging bitterness, just sad. "When did you fall in love with her?" He asked Sesshomaru.

_Fallen so deep that I can't get out, but then I don't want to._

Surprise flashed in Sesshomaru's eyes, till now his heart race still when remembering that moment. He looks at her so happily now.

_The first time I saw her. _

_~oOo~_

"Miroku," his name came from her mouth was only a scant of breath, "I love you." And they lean in for another passionate kiss. He cupped her face in his hands and her entangled into his hair; they couldn't get enough of each other. He could never have enough of her. She, the poison in his mind, it eat away at all logical thought. By her side he completely vulnerable; he guessed that the reason for hurting her. He finally broke their kiss, not because he was out of breath but because his hands were damped with her tear.

She open her teary eyes to his and he stared into those big round chocolate orbs, and it was all he could take not to pulled her into his embrace and tell her he also love her.

He lift her chin with two fingers and his eyebrows furrow together, coldly, "Why the tear?"

She sniffed and pouted, "You saw me didn't you?" She wiped at her tear with her two hands like a little kid and his inside soften. "You know yet you continued to kiss her. You're cruel."

He laughed loudly and kisses her forehead, she is indeed very cute. "I guess you love a cruel man then."

Then just like the sky after a heavy rain, she clear up with a smile, she laughs along with him. As if the sun has come out after a windy day, she warms his heart, like the sun shining brightly on his heart. It's continued to melt, little by little. His ice cold heart.

"Yes, no matter what you do, what you're like or who you are, I will always love you." She pulled at his cheeks and laughed delightfully, "Now tell me you love me too." Her voice half joking, half desperate. He loves her directness and he also hates it yet he admires it. To be able to say those three words so easily, to be able to lay out all her feelings, she hides nothing. And he hates her for that.

"Don't fool yourself. I'm a cruel man remember?" He smirked to her pleading eyes. Something was definitely bothering her today or she wouldn't be so desperately needed to hear those three words from him. She used to tell him that his kisses tell all, and that time will tell. Why then, must she in such a hurry today? As if she was running out of time.

She was quiet for a moment then back to her overly bright smiled that annoyed him so much. So bright, that it seems almost forceful. "I have to go now. Smile for me would you?" He didn't know what was wrong or it was just another girl's mood swing but that, was the least he could do. The more time he spends with her, the more relaxed he becomes and for once he didn't hate it. Quite enjoys it in fact. He hold her two hands in his and kiss each one, she closed her eyes as if to capture the moment in her heart. He smiled to her for the first time, a smile from the heart, as if to assured her everything will alright, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

She leaned in to his ears and whispered, "Always remember, no matter what happen my love for you will never change."

And as always he watches her figure disappeared into the sunlight before he finally breathes out an air of relieves. She would never believe how fast his heart beat with just her sitting beside him; her fragrance alone clouded his mind. He turned into a man who knows nothing but love. No, she surely would never believe it. He misses her the moment she's out of his arms. He is indeed the fool in their relationship. "Goodbye, my sunshine."

Goodbye, my love.

If only he pay more attention back then, if only so… maybe he could save her. Maybe now she could still be sitting by his side, humming happily to herself, watching the sunset together. He blamed himself for her death. Now he must live through each day painfully with her haunting his mind each and every second. Walking on the street absently seeing all the happy couples mocking him, and with every that passes his eyes, the images of them appeared before his eyes and he just wanted to run into the open road and end his life. That way he could finally forget her. That way he can finally be free from her.

But how could he force himself to forget the love of his life. The least he could do for her is to live with her ghost; even if it tortured him every night. He loves her that much. If only she was here to see…

~oOo~

"The man is keen, his work has never been anything less but excellent. What would make such a man to be called a legend to fail Nahara?" Oki Tenjo smiled to his most trusted assistance standing before him.

"That sir…," Nahara bow a little, "forgive me but I don't think I know."

Tenjo chuckled, "The useless feeling called love Nahara. What else would make all great men fall?"

Surprised came to Nahara, his eyes widen. "Then sir, do you suppose he knows?"

"He wouldn't be called a legend if he doesn't know," Tenjo laughs shook the silent room.

"Then Miss Sango… she would be in great danger," No matter how coldhearted his boss is, he refused to believe the man would go to such a length. He also doted on the little miss so, such a kind and innocent girl, poor her fate.

"Tell me, Nahara, what would make a coldhearted bastard like him keep silent and for my plan succeed without a doubt." Tenjo pick up his cigar and immediately Nahara tend his fire.

"That would be love sir."

"Now we can understand each other," Tenjo chuckled delightfully under Nahara disturbed gaze.

Because he loves her, he's willing to risk his life.

~oOo~

When the times come… what will you do?

"Miroku?" Sango round eyes bore into his and he blinked away the heat threatened to rise to his face. He closed his eyes to regain his composer and coldly pushed her away.

"What are you doing here?" He tried not to let her pouty lips take advantage of him today. He thinks she knew how well it disturbs him, yet she never stops doing it, she's purposely toying with his head. She shook his arms and he can't help but notice her scent. He hated when she near, he can't think straight. Does she know that?

"Can't you say I miss you instead?" She smiled at him and he forced himself to look away. Pushing her hands off his arm, he coldly replied, "What do you want?"

Doesn't she ever get offended? Why is she still toying with him then? Doesn't she know the proximity of her body to him made him want to turn into a wild beast? He watched her fingers make it way toward his hands again as she slowly entangled each of her fingers with his, one by one. Then she held both of their hand up and laughed cutely. He stared at their hand connected to each other and never wanting to let go. He didn't know he looked at her so sadly then.

"Next week is my birthday," for someone so bright to speak of her birthday with such grave expression, she then raise each of their hand to her lips and kisses each one, "Will you then tell me you love me?" She had smiled so warmly at him then, but he only felt her sadness. The sadness in which he cause. He didn't know why at that time he was so scared to see she pulled her hand from his. As if he letting go of her forever.

The time is coming… what will you do?

~oOo~

When it's time…will you defy me?

"You do know that the deal seal the inheritance right, as well as your rightful place as my daughter. My proud daughter."

"Yes, father," Sango gritted her teeth, "I am fully aware that I'm your daughter." But did you know that?

"I trusted you to do well." She couldn't see it but she could hear it in his voice. His voice was smiling.

"This, I been long for," as if she was talking to herself, "recognizing from my very father." The words that came after was nothing more than a whisper.

You seem to know everything, how great I once think you are. But do you know this? This love I been longing from you, I no longer wanted it. I no longer needed it, father. Because I've found someone I love and for the first time father, I'm truly happy. Did you know this?

I would give anything for you to look at me, for this moment. But now I would throw it away without any hesitation for the sake of love. Even my very own live father, because I love him. Did you know that?

I bet you do. And so father, I am sorry. I can't be your proud daughter.

~oOo~

The time is near…

"There is nothing I can tell you that you possibly don't know," Sesshomaru paused, a worrisome look on his face, "You've always done everything base on logic and reason. Never have you been anywhere near irrational excuses… but this is the matter of the heart." He turned to see his friend stone face, without even an expression, as if he no longer breathing. Still he continued, "Maybe it times to change strategy."

Miroku laughs bitterly, heartlessly, "Are you telling me to listen to my heart old friend? Coming from someone who doesn't have a heart himself, don't make me laugh."

"Whatever you do, I can only hope you do not regret it."

0000000000000

"Help me, Nahara." Nahara turned to the desperate voice from behind him, surprised flashed in his eyes and simmer. Never could he imagine such a face could be this painful and restless. Not her anyway. She always smiled so brightly, like the sun. And people like him who work underground, what little of sun did they have. And how did they long for such thing, to them, that were, impossible.

"Why me, young mistress?" How he long to see her smile, like a blind mole.

"You're the only one I could come to. In this grave business of my family, you're the only one who looks at me with affection. You're the only one who looks alive." Her voice was restless, as if all the life been drained from her body, "It is a risk I'm willing to take."

"Mistress," his voice was firm and calm, but there something that can be confirm. "We could both well be dead already." But he could see nothing more but determination from her eyes.

His master is always right; the wisest man he ever met and no doubt an honor to be working under him. He can die without regret; because in truth, love is indeed a foolish thing. It the only thing gets in the way of men accomplishing great thing. He had remembered when he was on the brink of facing death from starvation on the street. A man of great posture and a pair of coldest eyes he has ever seen told him,

"You are destined to do great things, if you rid of earthy feelings and follow me. I can assure you, you'll be under one but above all." He also had the coldest smiled Nahara ever seen too. "But in order to do that, you have to rid of who you are also."

Forget yourself and turned your eyes on the world. He had told himself that every day. And as promised he is now, under one but above all. And so my master, my savior, I am sorry.

~oOo~

The time is here…

Miroku started his day with the usual black coffee that he always has every morning. Except that today it tasted even more bitters than it usually does. He thought that he has gotten used to the bitter taste on his tongue or at the bottom of his throat after ten years of drinking it. How can one person come along and turned another world upside down so easily? He swirled the glass in his hand, staring at the black liquid swaying in an endless motion. And all he sees ahead was pitch black, he couldn't see through it or past it. And he wondered if the road he about to take would be just as black. He looked outside the window and watched the sun making it way to its peak. Indeed promised a beautiful day ahead. And he pondered at the thought that it would be his last sunlight. Then his thought turned to her.

Her, his sunshine, the little radiant of sunlight over his dull gray sky.

He gets up and went to his bed, there, on the drawer next to the bed, laid their picture, framed in pure crystal glass, hard and unbreakable. He has chosen the frame himself, as if he wanted to trap that brilliant smile that moved his heart, inside. To be the last thing he sees before he sleep and the first thing he see when he open his eyes. Those innocent and carefree smiles that pierce through his harden heart. She looked cheerful as always with her bright smile and beside her was his gloomy face. She pulled at his cheeks and his brows come together in a disapproving manner. Her laughs then, when the picture came out, still ring in his ears. An interesting picture indeed. Why, he would miss her very much.

He pulled open the drawer and picked up a piece of candy. She has stored it for him in case she can't be there when he need one. Or the least, she thought he needed them. He opened it and popped it in his mouth, disliking the sweet taste mixed with the bitterness of black coffee. This is why his taste has changed, the black coffee that he love suddenly taste bitter to him. She always has candies with her, no matter where she went. And whenever she see him drinking coffee she would pulled one out and give it to him. Without a care if he wanted it or not. She told him it would get rid of the bitter taste, she simply didn't think he drink it because he like it. But under her anticipated bright eyes looking up at him, he has no choice but to eat it. Even if he didn't like sweet. But she didn't know that.

He likes his black coffee. But he likes her more.

She was never his type to begin with either. But then she never knew that either.

There were a lot of things she didn't know. She was that naïve.

For example, she didn't know that he loves her.

~oOo~

"Even a ferocious tiger wouldn't harm his own cub, as the saying goes," Tenjo paused then pin Nahara an amuse look that made him uneasy, "what do you think, Nahara?" Sweats turned Nahara's back cold. His throat dry,

"I think, whatever your judgment is sir, is most wise."

Tenjo chuckled, a cold and wry chuckle that sent chill through him. "Do you really think so, Nahara?"

"What about a desperate tiger, Nahara?"

Fear shot through him and he swallowed hard, "If I have the choice to freely believe master, even the most ferocious tiger regardless of the situation wouldn't harm his own cub. But even I cannot defy nature. I would not know what a tiger would do when it back is push against the wall."

Tenjo laughed, he hadn't laughed this freely since his youth. Since he had first set sight on Nahara, he knows the boy have great potential and has taken him under his wing. Pity, if only he could overcome mankind weakness…

"Well said, Nahara. It just likes you to surprise me."

"I daresay I don't deserve such praise, sir." He cannot bear to look at his boss's eyes; he cannot allow fear to take over him.

The man before him chuckled lowly and at once the air in the room changed, "I'll decide that." His voice command as one who wield great power, "Raise your head Nahara, proudly and show me I can trust you not to fail me."

He walked over to Nahara and place one hand on his shoulder, "Show me the proud person who always surpassed my expectation." He patted Nahara shoulder and smiled then made his exist. Leaving Nahara trembling, hands fisted tightly. He hadn't realized how tense he was up until now. How fearful he was, for his life.

"Fear, Nahara, is not something I permit."

I'll leave everything up to your hand then. What are you going to do now, Nahara? I don't even know what would happen when the tiger is the one with it back against the wall. This shall be interesting, he chuckled.

~oOo~

A black car pulled up just far enough to see the roof of an abandon warehouse far away in the middle of nowhere. "An abandoned town huh? One would expect an important transaction such as this would take place somewhere heavily armed and well planned." Sesshomaru looked about him, "and not at such deserted place."

Miroku didn't reply beside him but instead place two guns inside each side of his coat. He pulled open the door but Sesshomaru word stopped him.

"I know you don't like interference so make sure you come back. Don't make me come looking for you."

There was a long silent between them, each racing for a different thought but perhaps desperately looking for one thing. Hope.

"Nonsense, I don't intend to come back at all."

Not that I have the pleasure to choose.

"It's rather a discreet place huh?" the man observed his territorial, he was obviously the leader. One could tell by start counting the number of men he has behind him, all arms and well trained no doubt. Nahara narrowed his eyes, about 30 no less. A highly insult to his master. Does this man think they cannot assure his safety?

"Of course," Nahara smiled, "the least you can do is have little faith in us Mr. Tanishi."

"My, what a sharp tongue you have," Tanishi chuckled, "as expected from Oki Tenjo's right hand man, Nahara. I never meant disrespect of course, merely being careful." He smiled right back at Nahara, calm and cool. "One can never be too careful."

"Forgive me, I overstep my boundary." Nahara apologized with unfading cool composer. "Now do you have the money?"

Tanishi laughed and direct his gaze to Sango who been standing next to Nahara, quite nervously. "Should you let the lady boss call the shot?" he stared her up and down as if accessing her worth. "My, I've never seen you before. My memories are quite excellent you know and I'm quite proud of it."

"You have no intention of leaving here without the money." It was more of a statement rather than a question. Nahara word brought a smile to Tanishi's face, a rather wicked smiled. He turned his gaze back to Nahara and lock eyes with his.

"My, you are sharp. As expected, very well indeed," he step back and his men step forward blocking him with their guns in their hands. "Three hundred million is too much of a temptation to let go." He chuckled delightfully. The man is quite full of himself.

"Even the underworld has it rule. That's very dirty even for you Tanishi." Nahara voice was low and dangerous, "Here we do fair trade, I'm certain you're well aware of that. And should you know, no one has ever leaved our territory with both money and drugs, alive."

He smiled a confident smile that sent doubt through Tanishi. "But I'm sure you know that as well. One can never have too many things," he paused and slowly numbers of men started to appear from the shadow one by one, all arms, "well not at the same time anyway."

He finished and Tanishi and his men were well surrounded by a hundred to one. "This was never in Tenjo's rule!" Tanishi shouted angrily, "he never brings men with him! It was his way of trust." Tanishi gritted his teeth knowing disadvantage was on his side.

"That where your information has failed you, there was never any need for them to appear. Only when occasion called for, that we have to deal with the like of you, do these men appear. They're pretty harmless you know." He walked toward Tanishi and his men know better to parted way, "People who played by our master rule were either brave enough to relied on trust or too fearful to do anything otherwise."

"Now, you can leave the money here and take what you came for and we can all go home happy or leave your lives here. Try me and I assured you it'll be a very quick and painless death."

Sango stared in disbelief; Nahara totally had the situation in his hand since the very beginning. She didn't notice all these men were here at all. He held an incredible amount of commanding power; he had every control since the beginning. Nahara always careful with his word, he was always well spoken, gently and firm but never harsh. Not like now, he speak of death so easily, as if under one snap of his finger, all these men would be massacre without a second thought.

Tanishi gritted his teeth then shrugged; he tried and failed, indeed a fool after all. Trying to pitch egg against rock, he had underestimated his enemy and became the fool. But he didn't have time to relax just yet, not even the chance to admit his defeat gracefully; a bullet hit him from behind and went straight through his forehead. A very precise bullet.

Tanishi collapsed in a mess under Sango's scream, and Tanishi's men broke into chaos. Nahara pushed Sango behind him and she grabbed on to his shirt. They step back and at once the men who fear for their lives come to realize their fate.

"Wait a minutes!" One man shouted, probably second in command, "You promise us no harm if we leave the money. You can have the money and your drugs. Just spare us!" He sounds so desperate. Sango heart aches for them but there is nothing she could do. Nahara would let them go if she gives him order to, but so what? Her father would hunt them down later anyway. This was not her call nor was it her place.

Nahara smirked over Tanishi dead body under him, dark pool of blood around him, still seeping out. "His life meant nothing to me," He said coldly and turned to Sango, "you might want to close your eyes young mistress. It'll be very bloody."

Sango didn't hesitate to shut her eyes tightly; this is more than she could take in one day. She been kept and protected away for so long so she could come to this scene one day. Does that monster she called father expected her to get used to this? And as if it was a cued, the moment she closed her eyes, explosive sound from gun was immediately heard, a lot of them, they get louder and louder by the minutes with the scream of it victims enchanting it. Nahara put his hands to Sango's ears and rested her head on his chest, he could feel her whole body shaken yet he could do nothing to prevent it.

And finally all the bodies collapsed, drench in a pool of blood, revealing the man who could fire such precise gunshot standing by the entrance. The smell of fresh blood filled the air; nonetheless Nahara did not look away. It a sin he has quite gotten used to if not his very own doing, and indeed he did most of the dirty works and a stench he was well used to. He stared directly at Miroku as if inviting him in, to his own death. So this is the man she would risk her life for, throw everything away without hesitation for. The man he would risk his life for because he loves the woman that loves this man. Because of this man they would defy the one person most important to them.

Nahara studied Miroku as he step into the room, the man does have an air of formidable about him, and he does not even have an ounce of expression on his face. Not even after witness such bloodshed does he so much flinch. Nahara had to give it to the man for his cruelness, which he was so famous for, but holding that head so high knowing there no turning back once he enter, this man has already decided to throw away all his wit about him. Not a very wise choice, unless he intended to not return at all.

"Sango," Miroku called and as if his voice was the code to activate her, her eyes snap opened and before Nahara knew it she was out of his arms, so fast, he couldn't even feel her. As if she was never there. Unconsciously, his hands clenched together and were shaken uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Miroku asked as he takes out a handkerchief to wipe the small bloodstain that somehow made onto her innocent face. No he would allow nothing to taint her.

She stared into his eyes and collapse into his embraces; she has held herself for so long and it took all of her strength to still be standing. But nothing was safer than in his arms. She didn't ask him what he was doing here but instead she gripped so tight he can felt the pain through his clothes. "Hold me tight and don't ever let go." Her chocolate round orbs started to fills with water and he blew a breath. "You don't look the least bit cute when you cried." He kisses her forehead and dipped away her tears, "Don't be a kid." She sniffed and smiled a crooked smile, "But you love to make me cry."

Behind the thick wall of the warehouse was another room, Oki Tenjo sat in a chair sipping away at his coffee, delighted by all the actions that has just taken place on his screen and just right outside.

"What will you do now, Nahara? Will you kill him and claim her for yourself or will you kill them both and release their soul or will you let them both go in exchange for your life? It's crucial moment Nahara, choose wisely." He chuckled lightly to himself.

"Even if it takes my life, I will not let you take her smile away." Miroku said in his usual cool voice but now as every bit as dangerous as a threat.

Nahara composer doesn't failed in comparison to that of Miroku, "I'm afraid your life is no longer in your control, detective." He smiled, "but rather mines to do as I please." And the impressive army appeared from the shadow once again, every one of them covered in blood, a sight from hell. Fear gripped Sango once again and she tighten her arms around Miroku.

"You're ruthless Nahara but perhaps not enough," Miroku smile belied his word, "you're still a far cry from Tenjo. If not you would shoot me the moment I fired that shot."

An impressive man indeed, his expression didn't change once even when he see the men appeared, when just not long ago he witness these same men killed thirty people without even blinking an eye. Nahara could see in his undefined and cool eyes that he have no fear at all. Perhaps he doesn't know what the word is. And he sees where he fails in comparison with this man. Even in this pinch where his life at risk, his level of control is amazing.

Nahara laughed, a hollow, empty, sad laugh, "You are right, I am far from what my master are capable of but shooting you without hesitation won't be a problem to me at all. I can assure you that. If only you're not the man−"

"You done quite enough Nahara," Tenjo appeared from the shadow, "It time I take control. This has gone on far too long and I'm afraid it's getting quite boring." He laughed a laugh only a true heartless man was capable of, only at such sight and fully enjoyed it.

Nahara and Sango's gaze jerk at the sound of Tenjo voice, fear shot through them, this is truly the end. They might as well already be dead.

"Master…" Nahara could only stare, surely he expected as much, nothing passes his master eyes. Nothing. Is their hope was impossible to begin with after all?

Tenjo held up a hand to stop him, "You done well, Nahara. Up till now you done very well indeed." His eyes turned serious, "Now step aside."

Nahara exchanged looks with Sango then sighed in defeated, everything was planned out after all. They were only but mere players on board. He moved them wherever he desired.

"Now, Sango, move aside," It was an order one can't refuse, "I've allowed that man to live for far too long to intervened far too much."

Sango pressed her lips together stubbornly and refused to bud. She held her ground in front of Miroku, if he die, then she rather they die together. Her eyes no longer show fear but determination and stubbornness. Not even when her own father pointed the gun directly at her.

"Sango, one who defy me only end up dead regardless family or not." His voice was firm and clear as every word from his mouth. He has no intention of yielding at all.

"Sango," Miroku spoke up gently but his voice was just a firm, "move."

"No!" Determination rang from her voice, "Never!" She turned to her father and stared directly into his eyes, fierce and challenging, "Over my dead body," She fairly spat out the words, "father."

"I would have him dead regardless you like it or not, dead or alive." Both father and daughter refused to yield and firmly held their ground.

She raised her chin in defiant, "Then you shall have to kill me first."

"Master," Nahara step in the middle of Sango and the gun, "please let me exchange my life for their."

"Nahara, no!" Sango cried she would not have another body fall endlessly in front of her eyes again.

"Don't be foolish. Your life means nothing." Miroku said. Never have the stench of blood could be so overwhelming to him this much. He didn't think he could take in the stench any longer if another fresh blood were to spill.

Tenjo's was surprised, it's such a rare occasion to him and he laughed loudly, heartily. "Very good, Nahara, it's just like you to surprise me."

"Forgive me, master."

Tenjo's eyes narrowed, "I never doubted you would defy me Nahara. Because I made you who you are today, you cannot defy me. But I never expected or even suspected you would betray me, Nahara." There was something in voice or perhaps the way he said it so, that sounded like anger. Perhaps.

"You have taken my trust for you too lightly. You've take advantage of it too freely. Do you know the price you must pay for that?"

"Forgive me."

"Very well then," He heaved a sigh, "do what you will. I will not stop you but I won't promise you anything."

"Thank you, master" Nahara brought a gun to his head; he closed his eyes and smiled, "This life that you picked up, I am now giving it back to you."

He pulled the trigger and Tenjo closed his eyes, was there, even if just a little bit, a hint of disappointment and maybe even sadness? Perhaps.

_You were right master, as you always were. Love is indeed a foolish thing to chase after. I should rid my heart the first chance I got. I should have listened to you. What I didn't expected was, that love could hurt so much, it hurt until my very last breath, like my heart is being torn away from my body. It hurt more than death, master. It hurt even after I died._

_Forgive me. _

"Nahara!" The spacious room turned dead silent again after the gun shot and the impact of Nahara's body hitting the ground and Sango's sobs echoed in the air. Surely, no one has expected it to come to this end?

"Now that done and over with," Tenjo opened his eyes after a long moment of silent. As if that was all it takes for him to get over Nahara's death.

Sango stared at Nahara's body still lying emotionlessly before them and stared at her father blank eyes, she screamed, "You're not my father! You're a monster!"

Miroku pulled her to his chest and she sobbed heavily into his shirt. Tenjo gaze turned to Miroku, he no longer have that bemuse look in his eyes. "What do you think, Watase?"

Miroku returned with his cool and calm tone, "You're a heartless bastard. You're worst than animal."

Tenjo didn't laughed, time to end this. End what Nahara weak heart couldn't. "Coming from the like of you, I daresay it worth accepting."

"Men, take her away from him." At once two well built men come from behind them, one struck Miroku on the head with his gun and light escaped him for a minute. The other pulled Sango away successfully even though she try her hardest to hang on, kicking and screaming, crying to no end.

"No! No! No! Let me go!" She saw the man grabbed Miroku's hair and force his head up, blood drips from his forehead down, blinding his right eye. Miroku groaned and before he comes to total conscious, he was tightly captured and Sango was taken from him. He could hear her crying desperately, pleading her father to stop his cruel act. Spared his life and she would do anything. But how could he let her do that, how could he let his sunshine be stain with fresh blood every day? Hasn't he been through all of that? He never felt anything about killing anymore but that because he was so used to it, he felt numb. And it shred him of every light he has, how could he let her indulge in such world? Soon the bright smile which he loves would disappear, and what will be of his world? Even in his grave, he would not allow that.

Tenjo walked over and picked up Nahara's gun that he ended his life with and pointed at Miroku's head, Sango's eyes widen in horror.

"I'll finish what Nahara was too weak to do, so his life won't be in vain."

As if that moment, all sound were drained and only actions move on, but ever so slowly. Tenjo pulled the trigger and Miroku could only see Sango struggling ferociously, her tears splatter into the air and fall like pearls. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye my love, my sunshine."

Then time speed up with reality and the next thing he know his head was smack against the ground harshly and a heavy weight on top of him. His head has suffered too much impact to gather his sense about him. But it didn't take him long to scent the smell of fresh blood, not his own nor Nahara but this one newly spill. It didn't take him long to realized he was soaking in blood. The smell of blood mixed with vanilla shampoo, the smell that used to intoxicate him now smells so vile.

No. It couldn't be.

No. He would never accept it.

No. He forbids her.

"Why?" For the first time in his 25 years of living that he shredded a tear. He didn't know he had so much inside him, it keep pouring out. He held her bloody trembling figure in his arms, "Why?"

If she wasn't trying to breathe her last breath right now he would tell her she doesn't look at all pretty drenches in blood. She smiled one of her sunshine smile at him, her perfect white teeth are also red, "Baka," she laughed softly, "Who crying now? You don't look right with a teary face at all."

"Aren't you going to scold me for teasing you?" She laughed again, he wanted to tell her don't talk so much, save her breath…

"It doesn't matter now I guess. I never thought I could make you smile, but crying was far from anything I ever thought. I'm pretty awesome huh?"

He wanted to tell her please don't go, he'll do whatever she wants. But the word just won't come out except these useless tears.

She reached into her pocket with every of her last strength she could gather and pulled out a piece of chocolate, the sweetest of all sweets. Her voice was only a scant breath now, "It'll drain all of your bitterness away." She smiled again, "Don't think you can fool me, I could smell it when you're close, and I could taste it when you kiss me. The bitterness of your black coffee, I could never get use to it." He wanted to tell her too, that he could never get used to her sweets.

But the only word that comes out is "Why?" Why did you do it? Why are you so stubborn? Always doing what you wants, ignoring other people feeling.

Why did you enter my heart with so much as without my permission, regardless what I think and penetrated it? And then now, leaving so sudden without even asking me, with that big hole you made. Who will mend that?

_Why? Don't ask me why when you already know. It one of the thing I don't like about you. Because…_

"I love you." She smiled weakly as her hand dropped from his tearful face. He couldn't take it. Not went he just realized she the person he been waiting for his whole life.

No.

Not this.

Anything but this.

Please wake up. Tell me you love me once again. Because…

"I love you!" He sobbed.

"I shall let you live. The death of my daughter and my assistance is worth more than enough for your life. I shall let you live and drown in sorrow for the rest of your life. That is the price you must pay. Let her death haunted you forever." His voice was cold but his eyes regretful. "Come Hana, your sister has failed me." And Hana Tenjo appeared from the darkness, her beautiful face drenched in tears and makeup. And they left all of them moving from the darkness that he couldn't see and they left.

He didn't hear a word, nor did he notice anything else. He just wanted her to come back. His sunshine was fading.

"I love you."

~oOo~

Even in her sleep, she was crying. Her tear couldn't stop from falling and Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her both eyelids. She never awaked fully till the end of the story and always falls off to sleep here and there. But somehow her mind remembers it, like now when the story finally ends, she was crying for them. Sesshomaru smiled and sighed,

"I never expected you to be so sentimental but I guess it can't be help huh?"

To be cont...

* * *

Well i think that long enough lol.

Don't worry Miroku sky will deffinitely clear up. I just have to write it out lol

I hope you like that...well until next time ^^


	2. Chapter 2

"It has been such a long time." A woman in her early twenty in a bright short red dress sat down in the empty chair across from Miroku. A cigarette still lingers on her also bright red lips. She blew out rings of smoke and stared at the odd combination on the table. "I see your taste hasn't change at all."

He stared at her for a moment then finally opened his mouth, "A long time indeed. Six years, three months and twenty five days to be exact." She laughed and offered him a cigarette and shared her fire with his, "You have changed quite a lot," he said after he blew out his first ring of smoke.

"Do you think everyone is the same as you? Unchanging from days to months, years to years?" she laughed a bitter laugh. "My sister was very lucky indeed. How I envied her."

"You know I didn't know she was my sister until the moment she breathe her last−"

"That is quite enough."

Hana laughed, "Look how tense you get just by the thought of her name. It's quite cute, really."

"I'm glad you think so." Miroku sip lightly at his coffee, his face and voice calm. "Sometime I wonder it is because you hate me for deceiving that you let me live for so long to suffer."

Hana threw a long silent between, heaved a resign sigh then replied, "I can wager my life that many women have fallen for you, deeply even. And that you also refused to believe the fact. I daresay you broken many hearts, thrashed them even, without a care to look back. My dear detective," she smiled wickedly, "or should I call you sensei. But I was also one of them."

She studied his surprise expression and was please. As expected, he didn't know. "Admittedly, with my character back then I should hate you. But I knew deep down that there was no chance for me in your heart. I saw the way you looked at her, the way you smiled at her when she wasn't looking. And I realized there was no room for me. I was never there to begin with; even if you met me first."

"Interesting. Six years ago I would never expected you to be so generous." He laughed, it sound so sad to her. And she felt sad for him. It was an ending none of them deserved. "Thank you, nonetheless." He was so calm now. Has everything clear up for him? Or is he still living in the past?

"Thanks me?" She chuckled and sip at her wine. She has come to like how wine taste so early in the morning.

He stared out the window, today is a beautiful day, and the sun is at its peak. "The kind of detective I am, to do the job that I do. What do you think happens to detective like me if I fail or abandon a case I accepted?" He chuckled slightly, "You of all people should know better than anyone. And if not for you, I would not live till now. I know you been protecting me all while. Those men of yours who move in the dark are quite formidable."

Hana laughed loudly, "I should expect a capable detective such as you to know. Don't be mistaken, it the least I could do for my sister." Her expression then somber, "That unfaithful day six years ago changes me."

"I don't know if I should say this or should you care to hear at all," she paused and lit another smoke to her lips, then contemplated for a bit and finally blew smoke from her mouth, "While you look very calm indeed, I know not of what you've done with the times, but your eyes are still in a constant raging storm. Maybe this will help you clear up your sky."

The corner of his lips quirked upward slightly, "I been searching for that solution these past six years too; anything to clear up my sky, that is. Please do entertain me."

"First, to get rid of all your hatreds and bitterness, my father was a very sensible man. He never does anything without a plan." Her lips curled in amusement as she saw Miroku's fists clench together. He'd most likely disagree. But he held his tongue.

Then taking a deep breath she slowly released the word that will once change his life again, dramatically. And he hated how his life is held in these people hand to decide so easily.

"My sister Sango never died." She saw Miroku's eyes lit up, she'd hated what she will have to say next, "but to you she might as well be dead."

His hands shaking, the word stuck in his throat, he can feel himself gasping for air. He darted a look her way that could kill, "What do you mean?" Each word came out heavy like stones.

Hana continued calmly, if the calm and reasonable one of the two looks as if he will burst into a killing rage any moment, one of them should at least be calm. "My father knows everything. He knows because he is not scheming or a cold blooded murderer, but because he has loved once. And because of love he knew that you, Sango and Nahara will undoubtedly give up your life for the one you love." She heaved a sigh and continued; Miroku hot in his seat but he forced himself to be patience. "Nahara's death was indeed a reckless move on his part that my father wasn't able to stop. He couldn't show his weakness in front of so much of his followers so he let Nahara go, that too, was a great mistake he regretted. A mistake that make him retired completely, he serving his due now if you will it that way; living in solitude that is. To my sister and I, even though we never knew each other existent, however have one point in common; to us, father was like god, unquestionable. But that day, he looked human, he collapsed."

There was a far away looked in Hana's eyes, bitter but smiling at the same time. "He only planned to separate you guys for only a period of time," then she smiled, granted six years was harsh but in that gratitude my father has considered me." _Because I too had also loves you._ Hana smiled for the first time, not bitter but genuine, it surprised Miroku a bit. Even six years earlier, with that fresh and seductive face, she has never smiled like that before. "He never plans for you to die or for her to die, just a scare, warning, the complexity of the way wise people do thing if you will. Oh he intended to hurt you immensely," she stop to chuckled, "no doubt what a bullet or two will do, suffer greatly yes, but not dead."

"If Sango hasn't found the strength to break free then and shielded you, what I'm about to tell you would be much of a happy ending. Of course if she hadn't died that day, the six years separation would still be a factor, it wouldn't change. But because she did," Hana looked at him dead in the eyes, he couldn't tell what kind of emotions going on in there but he felt uneasy, right down to his stomach, "**you **had died in her."

His palm sweating, he was a smart person, always calm and poise, never walking into a situation without knowing a way out first. He was always thinking two steps ahead and perhaps, this very moment he knew exactly what she meant. But he refused to even think about it. Because in truth, when it came to her, nothing was ever clear anymore. He never knows where he will end up with her. He has learned that you can't calculate love and predict it outcome. Ironically their love was something one can see the outcome as if one can add one and one together to make two.

For the second time he can only say, "What do you mean?"

Hana smiled, it pierced Miroku's heart because of it hidden meaning but he could careless of what her smile mean but rather more for what she has to say. "You're lying!" His voice came off as a little desperate. A man like him, one could never thought he could sounded so. "I was with her till the very end." For someone so calm, he seems so unstable now and needed help clearly.

But he deep down in his heart, he knew the real truth. The truth he most ashamed of, the truth he forces Sesshomaru to erase from his memory. These six years he could only drown himself in alcohol when that day came back every year; instead of visiting her grave. No, that because he don't even know where her graves is. He couldn't even keep her body! That day six year ago after he held her cold body in his arms for what seem like an eternity, Sesshomaru come running in with fear. Before that he had told Sesshomaru not to interfere, and he wouldn't, at that time Sesshomaru doesn't have a heart. But it was because they have found Sesshomaru and told him if he doesn't come and get Miroku, he would have to collect Miroku's body later. Sesshomaru then, doesn't know what love is, he rather save his friend than a mere woman. And just like that, he was taken away from her, even as a corpse, she still couldn't belong to him. That is the price he must pay. He couldn't even protect her corpse! What the point of being a man!

Tears, he fought them back, his mind telling him the fact can't be deny but his heart bursting with joys, grabbing onto each of Hana's words and threading a happy ending for himself. Perhaps he has finally gone crazy? Why is she still smiling that smile?

"Explain!" As long as there a chance of her being alive, it doesn't matter if they have to start all over again. He still has the rest of his life for her.

"I told you that my father has a plan didn't he? My father knew well Sango would try to do something dangerous as that, unknowingly to her, she was drugged with a special pill that would stop her heart when her body endures a strong impact, to save her life; her body would start shutting off." There, that hidden smiles again, "Just long enough to deceive you. That's why you couldn't keep her body, you would surely burry her alive." Hana chuckled, she meant little harm yet her choices of word seem like poison and dagger.

"But every drug have a side effect," Hana's brows knitted together, "our scientist did not expected this result. Once again proved the human mind is a wonder. Sango at that time has lost her will to live; the pain was too much for her, physically and emotionally. In order to save her life, her brain chose to erase the most painful memory of her life. The memory that eating her will of wanting to live," Hana inhaled strongly into her cigarette then exhaled loudly, as if the next thing coming out of her mouth will be like this screen of smoke she creating, heavy and poisonous, unable for other to take in. "So she chose to forget you."

"I expected as much." Miroku said with a calmness that surprised Hana. She stared into his eyes, searching for a sign of storm but found nothing. Like an untouched surface of a pond, clear yet gentle, cold and still. Then she breathed out in relieves and laughed. A laugh that shook her whole body, a truly relieve laugh, as if all those guilt of hiding this secret from him and watching him suffered these six years has been strip away from her. Maybe she also needed to clear up her sky too.

"You never failed to amaze me, detective." As expected from a person who always in his head analyzed every possible outcome. He truly does things as he pleases. Because in his head he knows, there will always be a way out. He has figured it out before she even begun her story. She blew a breath of defeated and smile. Her smiled truly shine now, no more holding back. Every one soul has been set free.

Miroku smiled for the first time in six years, warm and genuine, "Thank you. Now that I know she's alive, it as if all the hatred and anger inside me disappeared. Please give my best regard to your father, maybe it's time for his sky to clear up too."

Hana found herself surprised after one another, "That is? You're not going to ask for Sango where about? Don't tell me you'll let her go too, now that she doesn't remember you anymore?"

Miroku's lips quirk up in amusement, but in his eyes, a glint of warmth and gentleness, "You've forgot I am still a detective. You coming here today were not for the sole purpose of just telling me the truth." He nodded his head toward the black limo sitting on the other side of the street since she arrived.

Hana once again blew a breath of defeat, "It just like you to think two step ahead." She grounded her fifth cigarettes into the tray and stood up, before stepping out the door, she turned and says her last word, "I'm now giving her back to you. Don't ever let her go again." With a beautiful smile, Hana's mesmerizing red figure disappeared.

He could hear it, the uncontrollable happiness from deep inside is about to break free from the wall he been building these six past long bitter years. They are about to come tumbling out, and he resisted the urges to laugh out loud, of the joy about to burst. The sound of wind chime rang softly in the air; notify the shop of a new customer. And there she was, come tumbling in like the wind, always appeared to be rushing. Like old day, memories flooded back to him. He told himself, its okay, they can make new one. The memories they shared together will forever be his secret. But this time he won't let her rush out of his life anymore.

He smiled at her surprised expression when the worker told her that her food has already been paid for. She followed the worker finger till their gaze finally meet. As usual, unembarrassed, and not at all bashful, she looked at him with her big round chocolate eyes filled with curiosity, her mouth slowly forming a smile he knew too well. A smile that awoke him every time he closed his eyes only to be frighten because he realized he can't see it anymore. She came up to him, her brown hair has gotten longer, it draped over her shoulder in large wavy curls, and each step she took spread its scents into the air. His heart reacted to her every movement, it has long used everything she does and now as if it was also awakening and responded. Like when she smiled, his heart lurch, or when the scent of her hair caught his nose, his heart race, and when they kiss, she completely holds his heart in her hand. But she doesn't know that. And every time she told him she love him, his heart was doing flips in every possible way it could, as if it could burst out of his chest any moment. All these little details of her that drive him crazy, he always knew it but he never let himself admitted it.

"Mister," her voices send blood pumping through his heart and he feels alive, "What an odd combination you have." Instead she stared at his black coffee and chocolate on the table. He would have thought she'd ask him who he is. Just like old days, when it came to her, nothing gone as he plans. And he chuckled to himself. Seeing him suddenly laughed, she stared at him weirdly, a glint of mischievous in her eyes. "Can I sit with you mister? Let me entertain you in return for paying for me." She said it like it was a very normal thing to do in today treacherous world. He smiled warmly at her and nodded. There are many things to be said, but at this moment he can't find any.

He wanted to laughed, at her cheerfulness, at her stupidly innocent, six years has pass and yet it seem as if nothing has change. The only thing that changed was in her memory, he was never there. She was telling him a story, about what he didn't know, he was too attunes by her cute little lips instead, by her bright smiles, and a certain urges washed over him.

"And guess what happened Mis-" her lips tasted the same, soft and sweet like candy. She stiffen like a little kid, like the first time they ever kiss, she forgot how to breathe. He laughed and pulled away, "Breathe." He told her and she followed. Her face red from blushing, it made him want to kiss her more.

"Why didn't you ask who I am? Do you trust any stranger so easily?" He asked her, surprisingly she started straight into his eyes, her gazed so strong, he almost look away because his heart couldn't take it. Inside he was so much weaker than her. But he could never let her know that, she would always make fun of him if she knows the power she has over him. She was that kind of annoyances trouble maker, to his heart.

"Because I've finally found you," She smiled brightly. He didn't understand what she said then but then again nothing make sense when it comes to her. "Why did you pay for me? Why did you kissed me? Why do you, mister, look at me as if you knew me forever?" He chuckled as her many questions, like always.

And just like that, his sentence has come to an end; he smiled and opened the door out into the beautiful sun light. It enveloping him and he embraces it with his whole heart this time. No more doubt or worry that any second she could slip away from his arms, because they are no longer who they are once. This time he will love her with his every breath and show her with his every smile. His sunshine has come back to him.

He smiled at her curiosity brown orbs, "Because you are my sunshine."

...

...

...

...

...

...

Very, very much later.

She finally told him after a serious of "torture" posed by Miroku on her lips, now swollen and red, with a pouted and very strong sense of objection that was ruled useless by Miroku. The meaning of "I finally found you." Is that it was his face what awoken her from her coma, and ever since his face has haunted her dream every day.

After hearing this, Miroku smiled hopelessly to himself. Ironic.

Sango thought he was laughing at her, and very dramatically followed by a scene refused to let him touch any part of her. The result was ruled against Sango side by Miroku. That night, she lost count of how many times they did it.

After that she decided, Miroku is truly evil, but she keeping that thought to herself.

Sango never remember her past, he was rather have it that way. Beside they have much more fun now. Hana is still protecting them silently, but after that day he has never see her again. Miroku even sit down with Sango's father one day to enjoy some nice tea. The tea was certainly nice but it wasn't enjoyable. Miroku didn't tell Sango about this either, he decided it was the first and the last.

You are my sunshine…..Finally. The End

Aha SEE! i told you it was a happy ending :D orginally there wouldn't be this part. It end after she died...but I'm too weak hearted _ Anyway i hope you like it ^^


End file.
